Best Friends For Life Anniversary
by Zahir890
Summary: It's the anniversary between Sylvester and his best friend being best friends for life. Who is his best friend? Well you have to find out that for yourself in this one-shot ;). Just a normal chit-chat one-shot. Enjoy :).


**Me: Hey everybody. Welcome back to another Looney Tunes one-shot.**

 ***Sylvester soon arrived, being messed up by food thrown at him.***

 **Me *surprised*: You are still having that Food Fight?**

 **Sylvester: Nah. I got messed up. Bugs got messed up. Both of us laughed afterwards and took a selfie.**

 **Me *sighing in relief*: Phew. And I thought there would be more carnage around.**

 **Sylvester: You think it's gonna last forever?**

 **Me: Not really.**

 ***Both of us laughed.***

 **Sylvester *in excitement*: So what's next now?**

 **Me *smiling*: I guess you better see it for yourself.**

 **Anyway, thank you very much, my followers, for supporting me by reviewing and liking my others stories. It's been a great pleasure.**

 **Sylvester: Zahir890 doesn't own The Looney Tunes. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns. Pure and simple.**

 **Me: That's right. And now lets get on with the one-shot. Enjoy reading it.**

 **Sylvester *exclaiming*: Sufferin' Succotash!**

 **Me *confused*: For what?**

 **Sylvester: For nothing.**

 ***He laughed again while I sighed.***

Best Friends for Life Anniversary.

An anthropomorphic Tuxedo cat with a big red nose and green eyes is arriving at the restaurant name Toons & Humans (T&H in short) restaurant. His name is Sylvester. He could see many toons and humans having their dinner in the restaurant. A woman waiter approached him and smiled.

"Welcome to the T&H restaurant." A woman waiter smiled.

"Thanks." Sylvester smiled, "My best friend told me to come here so..."

"Ah yes. Please follow me."

The woman waiter lead Sylvester to a table where there are two seats. After he thanked her, he sat and waited for a while till he could hear a voice:

"So you came."

Sylvester then looked at the direction of the voice and he could see a figure approaching which is non other than his best friend. He is an anthropomorphic white cat with a handsome appearance and he has indigo eyes. He smiled at Sylvester.

"Hey. It's been a while." The cat said.

"Yeah Steve. Glad to see ya again." Sylvester said.

Then they shook hands and laughed a bit. Steve sat and the male waiter gave them the menu to them before he left. Sylvester and Steve looked at the menu.

"Hmm. Looks like these meals are delicious." Sylvester said.

"Yeah. What do you want? Fish and chips?" Steve said.

"Probably so."

"Take your time."

After a few minutes, the two anthropomorphic cats then gave their orders to the waiter, who wrote down, nodded and left.

"How do I look?" Steve asked, teasing a bit.

"What are ya? Are you trying to be a cat prince?" Sylvester scoffed a bit.

"Ha Ha."

Steve laughed a bit while Sylvester sighed. Soon, he laughed as well.

"So. What did you bring me here for?" Sylvester asked.

"Today's the day we became best pals for life." Steve said.

"Eh?"

"Think hard."

Sylvester thought for a moment before realizing it.

"Oh! Now I get it." Sylvester said before apologizing, "Sorry that I nearly forgotten about it."

"Well you should be." Steve said.

Sylvester sighed. Steve then recalled:

"A long time ago, I was scared stiff when the dogs were nearly attacking me and I wasn't even ready but then you arrived. When you arrived in your feline monster form, the dogs were white and they fled before you turned back to your normal size. I thought at first, you had an awesome transformation."

"Wow. You still remember that long time ago part." Sylvester said in awe.

"Well us, toons, never age."

"Unless someone makes an episode of us getting old."

"You can say that again."

Both Sylvester and Steve laughed a bit.

"I also got chased but by two dogs. One muscular and one yellow dog. Then I hid in a place and accidentally drank some weird potion and that's how I turned into a big feline monster." Sylvester recalled.

"And you scared that muscular dog." Steve recalled and smiled.

"Yah. And your welcome by the way again from that long time ago."

"I should have said thank you to you first."

Both of them laughed again a bit.

"What other memories we can recall?" Steve asked smiling.

"Plenty of them." Sylvester said, "Like that basketball match against the Monstars."

"Oh Yeah. You gave me the ticket for that match and I had nearly had my eyes popped out upon seeing Micheal Jordan. But then I was so scared when I saw your team getting hammered so badly in the first half and I thought that this was the end of us but you guys came back miraculously and defeated the Monstars and then they blasted that fat alien guy off."

"Ah Ha. And we really partied hard."

"But then a few months after that, you and others were captured by him as you told me. That fatso didn't know when to give up."

"Well at least we put a stop to him again and now he's in jail. So let's hope he rots there."

"You can say that again."

Silence then occurred for a moment before Sylvester sighed:

"And then there's that Back in Action Movie."

"Ohh. That movie really knocked yer spirits off hard." Steve said.

"Not only mine but others as well, mostly Bugs and Daffy."

"Uh Huh and you, along with others, were so afraid of the future."

"Well at least we had one great Food Fight Massacre."

"Oh Yeah. You showed me the photos. That was one crazy day you guys had."

"Yep. Besides, I would rather forget about that movie for now. I only made two appearances in that movie."

"If you say so. By the way..."

Sylvester and Steve then chatted about other stuffs till two waiters came with the plate consists of food that they ordered. After serving it and Sylvester and Steve thanked them, the waiters nodded, smiled and left.

"Hmm. This smell reminds me of the 9 lives cat food which I used to advertise." Sylvester smelled and said in awe in which Steve laughed a bit.

"Well then, lets eat cause I'm starving." Steve said.

Both of them began to munch, munch and munch. After a while, they took a break.

"So. How have you been doing?" Steve asked.

"A little ups and downs but good overall." Sylvester said before realizing, "Oh. A new Looney Tunes Show will be coming up pretty soon."

Steve is totally in awe.

"Really? That's great!" Steve said happily, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks." Sylvester smiled.

Silence occurred for a while in which they began to munch again.

"So how's your boy doing?" Steve asked.

"You mean Junior?" Sylvester asked in which Steve nodded, "Oh. He's fine."

"Your girlfriend, Sylvia?"

"Very good even though you know about it."

Steve laughed a bit before starting to think about something. Then he realized something and exclaimed:

"Furrball!"

"Whoa! Hold yer horses." Sylvester said before asking, "What about him?"

"I mean how is he doing? Didn't you talk to him ever since he graduated from the ACME Looniversity?"

Sylvester thought for a moment before saying happily:

"Ah! Now I remember! A few months after he graduated, he did something really surprising and he even told me that he had no idea of what he was doing."

"Wow! Really?." Steve asked in excitement, "What happened?"

Sylvester breathed for a moment before explaining:

"One night, he was walking while sleeping. Or you can say in short, sleep walking. And while he was sleep walking, two robbers who robbed nearly a million of dollars in a bank were running and Furrball hugged one of the robber's leg. The robber tried to kick him out but Furrball was still holding on him, sleeping peacefully. Soon, the police guys arrived and arrested the robbers. They also took Furrball with them."

"When Furrball woke up, he was in the police station and was really afraid. But then came the media and journalists in which he was really surprised. A policeman told him that he had stopped the two dangerous robbers who robbed more than 30 banks. It was then Furrball realized that he had been sleep walking but he couldn't believe in himself. He also got a million dollars as a result."

"Wow! From being unlucky to lucky." Steve said before asking, "What about you?"

"Well I didn't hear that till next morning when I read it in the newspaper and when I read it, I was like 'Eureka!'. I was so happy that I jumped in joy. Bugs and others came, calmed me down and congratulate me with Daffy saying that he was jealous that my pupil who just got graduated had already got the headlines."

"Soon I received a phone call from Furrball. He was still meowing but I can understand what he was saying. He told me to come to his new house that the policeman brought for him. Although it was a bit difficult, I eventually found his house. I saw the movers moving the furniture to the inside of the house."

"I met Furrball and both of us were glad to see each other. He was trying to push a chair. I offered him help. It was till between afternoon and evening that his house was set."

"I stayed with him in which we chatted for a while about Furrball's time in the ACME Looniversity. Furrball said that although he had some rough times, it was still fun in the university. He thanked me for teaching him and I replied that I couldn't have been more happier."

"Soon the other Looney Tunes and even the Tiny Toon gang arrived at the house. They congratulated Furrball and even wanted to know how was he able to do that. Even Sweetie, who sometimes torments Furrball, congratulated him and vowed to do something that would grab her the headlines, followed by Plucky. Buster then took the time to say that even though they had graduated and were moving on their separate paths, they will always be part of the Tiny Toon gang in which everybody cheered. We then had a party afterwards."

Steve is in awe and amazed of Sylvester's explanation or narration. He is really happy.

"Well at least Furrball was able to get a home at last." Steve smiled before asking, "Haven't you visited him since then?"

"Yeah I did. Couple of times and sometimes I even took Sylvia with me." Sylvester said before saying in surprise, "And speaking about that, I took you too."

Steve thought for a moment before realizing it.

"Oh Yeah. You did." Steve said, "And you even told me all those before."

"Yeah and you were even there when the party took place. Not only that, you were there all the time when I saw the newspaper and that Bugs, you and the others arrive to calm me down."

"Ah yeah. I remember now."

"Then how and why did I tell you that all over again?" Sylvester asked, scoffing a bit.

"Well...I forgot perhaps?"

"Ha Ha. Very funny."

Steve laughed a bit.

"And you were and still are that cat's favorite mentor." Sylvester said before asking himself, "What is his name again?"

"Dave Green." Steve said.

"Ah yes him! Furrball's best friend for life."

Steve nodded with a smile.

"He was also there when we all visited Furrball's new home." Sylvester said in which Steve nodded.

"Yep. Really true." Steve smiled.

"How is he doing by the way after graduating from Acme Looniversity?"

"He's good and fine. He has kept in contact with Furrball and still is."

"Awesome. After all, he's the reason why Furball's life changed for the better ever since he met him."

"Yeah."

Steve then realized something:

"Speaking about him, he also contacted me and said that he's gonna perform some rock and roll music at the stage in Acme Acres. He invited Furrball and the other Tiny Toons gang to come as we us teachers."

"Well tell him that we are gonna definitely gonna come and see him perform." Sylvester said in excitement, "He never ceases to amaze us."

"Yeah. I'll definitely tell him about it."

"Make sure that he calls Bugs as well."

"Of course he will. I'll remind him though. Like I said, he has also invited the teachers as well."

"Looking forward to see him perform at the stage."

Steve nodded with a smile. After a while, both of them finished their dinner and burped a bit in which they laughed at each other. All that's left is two glasses of milk.

"I rather drink later." Sylvester said.

"So do I." Steve said.

They relaxed for a while.

"So. What about you and Tweety?" Steve asked.

"What about us?" Sylvester asked in confusion.

"Well I was wondering about that as soon as you told me that there will be a new Looney Tunes show. Did they say anything about the plans for you?"

"Well not really. They will tell within 3 to 4 days but I'm pretty sure that I will be with Tweety and Granny again."

Steve sighed for a moment.

"What's wrong with that?" Sylvester asked in surprise.

"Well I was wondering. Don't you think you had enough?" Steve asked, "Almost in every episode you were pitted against Tweety mostly and Speedy Gonzales sometimes. You always end up on the losing side and you even had to die most times. Oh and also that kangaroo, who had humiliate you in front of your son. Don't you think it's a bit too much?"

"Well I also had some episodes with Elmer Fudd and Porky Pig. I enjoyed 'Back Alley Opera' the most where I sang and made Elmer Fudd go crazy."

"But you still died in the end though."

"And there are some episodes in which I play as a protagonist."

"I could only remember 3-4 of them."

Sylvester nodded and sighed. He scratched his head before saying:

"Well it's true that I always end up on the losing side but unlike Sam and Elmer, I ain't a total villain. And I did have a few protagonists roles here and there. Don't worry Steve. Me, Tweety and Granny are friends off-screen. It's just in the on-screen that we are rivals and that Granny hits me."

"And besides, did you see the last episode of 'The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries.'?"

"Yeah. I did." Steve said, "You were..."

"Boy I would had been so screwed if it wasn't a nightmare."

"You can say that again. But what about Speedy Gonzales and that kangaroo?"

Sylvester then smiled and said:

"Don't worry. I think I enjoyed these roles. People still love me and I have got fans. They would have hated me if I had actually eaten Tweety or Speedy Gonzales for real."

"Well let's see what happens in the new Looney Tunes show role that you got." Steve said, "And by the way, you should try to enter a singing contest. You have a pretty good singing voice out there."

"Ah Yeah." Sylvester said, scratching his head, "Thanks."

Sylvester and Steve then toasted their glass of milk saying "Cheers!" before drinking it. Two waiters then arrived. One waiter took the plates and glasses while another waiter gave them the bill. Sylvester is about to give them the money but Steve signed the bill and paid it. Sylvester gasped:

"You didn't really have to pay it fully."

"Well I invited you so I'm the host." Steve smiled, "And the host pays, not the invitees."

"But still...Oh Well."

After a few minutes, there is a mobile ringing on Steve's phone. Steve picked it up and said:

"Hello. Yes...Oh Hey! What's up?...We are in the T&H restaurant...You are coming? Okay we will be outside. See ya."

Steve then cut the call.

"Who called?" Sylvester asked curiously.

"Penelope." Steve said, "She said that she's coming to pick us up in a few minutes. We better go outside."

Sylvester nodded as they are about to exit the restaurant when the woman waiter smiled and said:

"Thank you for coming here and we hope to see you again."

"Yeah. We sure will." Steve smiled.

Sylvester nodded as both of them exited the cafe. Then they waited for 5 minutes before a car with no roof approached them. There are two anthropomorphic female cats who smiled at them.

The driver is a typical black and white pussycat whose name is Penelope. Sitting beside her is a female cat with yellow fur on top and white fur on bottom of her body and her eyes were the color of sapphire. Her name is Sylvia.

"Well if it isn't our boys?" Penelope asked smiling.

"How did the anniversary go?" Sylvia asked smiling.

"Well it's just a normal chit-chat and dinner." Sylvester said.

"Yeah." Steve smiled before asking, "Where are we going now?"

"Well I thought we could all come to my house and spend the night there." Penelope said.

"You mean an overnight stay?" Sylvester asked in which the two female cats nodded.

"What do you think? Will it be fun?" Sylvia asked smiling.

"Well it sure will be."

"Alright then buddy. Let's get inside the car." Steve said.

Sylvester nodded as both of them got into the back seat. Penelope then started the car and off they went to her house.

 **Me: And that's the end of the one-shot with a new OC appearing.**

 **Sylvester *teasingly calling*: Oh ya bird! You better watch out this time cause I've got Steve as my best pal for life so two is better than one.**

 **Me: Yeah Right.**

 ***Me and Sylvester laughed a bit. Soon Steve arrived.***

 **Steve *surprised*: Whoa Sylvester! What happened to you?**

 **Sylvester: Well I got into a Food Fight with Bugs in which both of us are in mess now.**

 **Voice *calling*: Well you started it doc! Not me! I'm now cleaning my long ears!**

 **Sylvester: Yep. Pretty soon, I'm gonna have to take a bath as well.**

 ***Steve chuckled a bit.***

 **Me: Well then. Coming up next week will be a crossover one-shot...**

 ***Upon hearing that, Steve and Sylvester got excited and approached me. Even Bugs Bunny joined them.***

 **Sylvester *in excitement*: A crossover?! Who will it be?**

 **Bugs *jumping happily*: Tell us doc! Tell us!**

 **Steve: Will it be between Harry Potter and Transformers?**

 **Bugs: No! A wizard and robot crossover?! That doesn't make sense.**

 ***Me and Sylvester laughed.***

 **Me: Well you have to find out next week what the crossover one-shot is.**

 **Sylvester: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories.**

 **Me: And that's all for now. See you next week for the crossover. So until then...**

 **Me, Sylvester, Bugs and Steve *exclaiming happily*: That's All Folks!**


End file.
